Animania: The Warner, The Cat, and The Closet
by Brittany Seville formely GOA
Summary: Dot opens a closet to another dimention. Yakko and Wakko thinks it's dangerous, but is this place gonna try to protect them? Or kill them instead?
1. The Closet

Once open a time, three children were orphaned to live life in their abandoned house. In one room the brothersnever entered and were afraid to go in if their toys got in there. But one day the little sister wasn't told what was so bad about that room and entered it.

"Aw man. Another toy got in there!" Yakko said.

"I'm sick of this." Wakko added.

"What's so bad about it. Just go in and pick it up." Dot said.

"Dot no stay out of there." Yakko and Wakko shouted.

"Why?" Dot asked.

"Because when we first arrived in this house that door said Keep Out and Dangeron it." Yakko warned.

"They say there's acloset in there that could lead to another dimention." Wakko told.

"And somehow, one day the door just swung open and we lost most of our toys." Yakko added.

Any dimention could be dangerous if you're not careful. But that night, Dot disobayed her brothers and entered the room when they were sleeping.

"There's nothing scary in here." Dot said.

Then she heard a voice.

"Dot, open the door to the closet, your brothers are lieing to you. There's nothing bad here. You are the right one." A female's voice said.

So Dot believed this woman and stepped a little more toward the closet. However, she did not open it yet for that was the scary part to her.

"I wonder what creatures are behind there?" Dot asked herself.

She woke up her brothers and told her the story.

"Yakko, Wakko, this place isn't as bad as you think. You three will enjoy it. The closet holds many exciting things and I'll give you all your toys back. I'm not mean but your protecting your sister from something undangerous." The female said again.

So Dot opened the door but saw nothing but a swirling vortex of black and purple.

"Should we really be doing this?" Wakko asked.

"I just want to check it out." Dot said.

"As soon as I know what it is, we'll leave." she continued.

They helled hands and jumped in.

When the landed after25 mins, they hit grass, tall weat grass.

"Where are we?" Yakko asked.


	2. The Cat

The Warners stood quite when they heard rustleing in the grass. THis place looked like a savannah. Dot thought she heard the woman again so she stepped forward a little into the brush. Yakko and Wakko tried to stop her, but in seconds, she was gone.

"Where's Dot!" Yakko paniced.

However, Wakko was still standing still watching the rustle. He thought Yakko would be the next to go if he didn't shut up. Up from the blue, Rita came roaring right infront of Yakko and Wakko in lion size with Dot on her back.

"Rita?" Wakko wandered.

"What's with Yakko?" Rita asked watching Yakko run in cricles.

"Rita?" Yakko finally noticed.

"Come on you two. Rita's gonna take us back to her pride." Dot shouted.

"I'm not even really sure that's Rita." Yakko said.

"My husbands are Ron and Rito and I have several children." Rita said confinceingly.

"Yep, that's Rita." Yakko agreed.

Yakko and Wakko got on her back with Dot and headed to Rita's pride.

All the animal cats from LittleRita's and Ritafan06's cats were there including extras that were all lion size. Richy and Ron were the leader of the pride. Saffaro and Ricky were next on the waiting list. Rita and Rina were the queens of the pride while Riley and Ritswaited.

"Andrea, let them in." Rita ordered.

"What if they try to double cross us?" Andrea wondered.

"THey wont." Rina said.

"Fine." Andrea said not careing.

"Aw, your children are so cute!" Dot cried.

"Thank you." Starfire said.

**_Andrea:_** **_Into your head Into your mind Out of your soul Race through your veins You can't escape You can't escape Into your life Into your dreams Out of the dark Sunlight again You can't explain You can't explain _** **_Can you feel it? Can you feel it? Rushin' through your hair Rushin' through your head Can you feel it? Can you feel it? Rina, Riley, Starfire, Rits:_** **_Don't let nobody tell you your life is over Be every color that you are Into the rush now, you don't have to know how Know it all before you try _** **_Rita: Pulling you in Spinning you round Liftin' your feet Right off the ground You can't believe It's happening now Can you feel it? Can you feel it? Rushin' through your hair Rushin through your head Can you feel it? Can you feel it? Rina, Riley, Starfire, Rits:_** **_Don't let nobody tell you your life is over Be every color that you are Into the rush now, you don't have to know how Know it all before you try _** **_Dot:_** **_It takes you to another place Imagine everything you can All the colors start to blend Your system over loads again Can you feel it? Rina, Riley, Starfire, Rits: Don't let nobody tell you your life is over Be every color that you are Into the rush now, you don't have to know how Know it all before you try Don't let nobody tell you - yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah Don't let nobody tell you - yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah Don't let nobody tell you your life is over Be every color that you are Give into the rush now, you don't have to know how Know it all before you try Yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah Yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah_**


	3. The Warner

Meanwhile, Yakko and Wakko went out under a tree leaving Dot behind with Rita and the other cats.

"Now how are you gonna live like this?" Wakko asked

"I mean, they are like lions and you did wanna be a hunter when you grow up more didn't you. But it's not legal to kill someone from our cast." He continued.

Andrea was watching them near by to hear anything wrong.

"I did and you're right..." Yakko started and with that when Andrea heard, she ran to tell everyone Yakko was trying to hunt them.

"But I love cats so why would I hunt lions?" Yakko continued shortly after Andrea left.

Back at the pride.

"Everyone! Yakko's gonna try to kill us!" Andrea roared.

Richy roared back,

"He would never do that." he said.

"What is this? The Lion King?" Riley asked.

"Richy's right. My big brother would never do something like that!" Dot paniced.

"Child, you brother lied to you. Remember the closet and all those other misadventures?" Andrea asked.

Something made Dot believe Yakko and Wakko were against her.

So, like an indian, Dotput on a Pochantas suit like a Native American.

"Can we go back now?" Yakko asked Wakko back at the tree.

"Are you done yet?" Wakko asked.

"Yeah." Yakko said.

They got up and left.

Yakko made a spear for anything that might harm them even if it made him feel bad.

When they arrived everyone was in front of the pride whispering of their return.

"You dirty double crosser!" Dot shouted.

All the big cats got ready for battle but Rita had no choice but to.

"Run." Wakko told Yakko.

They continued to run and Dot rode Rito.

Wakko kept running while Yakko stayed behind and pointed his spear with his eyes closed to not see anything bloody.

"No!" Wakko shouted.

Someone had to die and Yakko got tackled on the ground but wasn't dead.

Rite died and everybody started to cry.

That's is when Rita was made and Dot never wanted to be related to them.

Wakko came over to Yakko.

"Why did you do it." He asked.

Yakko wouldn't answer.

So, being the idiot that he was, Wakko went over to the pride.

"Andrea, you fool! You caused this to happen!" Wakko pointed.

"How did I cause this? I was only trying to protect everyone." Andrea said.

"You shouldn't spread rumors." Yakko came in.

"You never heard the hole thing. I said: I love cats so why should I hunt lions?"

Dot ran and hugged Yakko.

"But how do we get home?" Dot asked Rita.

Rita dug a whole.

"You're Welcome." she said.

The Warners jumped in and returned to the room with the closet.

"You can come back any time." It said.


End file.
